The First Meeting
by Elemental Goddess
Summary: This was to be a prequal to Elemental Goddess that I had planned to later post. Contains Femalenaruto or Femnaru or any other way you call it. Naruto is a girl. She is meeting Kyubbi for the first time on her 6th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Hello readers. This is my first story, so please be nice. (Bows)

**Sasuke:** It is only one chapter long it's not really a story.

**Naruto: **He's right you know.

**Me:** So mean. Sasuke do the disclaimer.

**Sasuke:** Fine. Elemental Goddess does not own Naruto and never will.

**Blah- **Kyuubi talking to Naruto

Blah- Naruto talking to Kyuubi

We find our hero running from an angry mob of villagers, but this time it's different than normal. It is her 6th birthday which also happens to be the day Kyubbi was defeated so there were more villagers than normal and a few ninja. The villager and ninja finally caught up to the girl and started to beat her up, (I really hate the villagers) but much worse than normal and she passed out. Luckily an ANBU saved her and took her to the hospital, but what no one knows is something interesting is happening in her mind. Let's take a look.

-Naruto's Mind-

We find our hero waking up in a sewer with two sets of pipes one large red and the other smaller, but still a decent size, blue. Naruto sees a red glow and follows it. When she finally finds the light at the end of the tunnel she sees a massive set of cage bar doors with a piece of paper saying seal on them. Then red siltted eyes and a giant set of teeth appear behind the bars. She walks forward and the thing speaks.

**WHY ARE YOU HERE MORTAL?! **Naruto sees a giant fox with nine tails and her eyes widen. **So you recognize me ay! I'm the great Kyuubi No Kitsune! Fear me! **

Then a set of razor sharp claws came out to try and kill Naruto but she doesn't even blink. But Kyuubi does. **Why are you not afraid of me? **Because if I had to guess this seal bonds you to me so if I die you die. And I don't think you want to die so you won't kill me. Also you are a very old being so you wouldn't just attack Konoha without a reason.

Kyuubi just stared at Naruto. The kid that was supposed to be a dope just figured out something even elders did not understand. **You are right on both accounts. Although I do like to fight and kill I don't do it without reason. The reason I attacked Konoha was because a man named Orochimaru killed my kits along with the help of a man named Uchiha Madara. They than ran and hid here. I followed there sent and in my blind rage killed anything in my path. And I greatly regret doing it not just because I have been sealed but also because of all the live I have ruined**, **especially yours.**

I do not blame you. Even if you had not attacked the people would still have the ability to this. You just showed that humans are very sad creatures. Always needing someone or something to blame, just to make them feel better. One day I will change that. I am hoping you will help me. **Yes, I will. **And in that short time the future started to look much brighter.

**-End-**

**Me: **So what did you think.

**Sasuke: **It was horrible. I wasn't even in it!

**Naruto: **Yah! And I was a girl!

**Me:** Well sorry. (Rolls eyes) And Sasuke Of course your not in it most of this story was in Naruto's head. This is a prequel.

**All Together: **Please review. (Bows)


	2. Note

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Shadowwriter329

Kuro Arashi

XxAllanaMillenniumxX

Elemental Goddess


End file.
